


我的女友是偶像 01

by Kuroneko_43



Category: Kuroneko_43
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroneko_43/pseuds/Kuroneko_43





	我的女友是偶像 01

“新出的舞蹈视频看了吗？”手机的消息提示音响起。  
“没看，最近忙。”  
“哦？真没看？”  
文星伊按手机键盘的手停了下来，她能想到对面的人此时是怎样的神情——必定像只餍足的小猫，眼睛微微眯着，用舌头舔舔嘴角，嘴角是若有若无的笑。想到这里，文星伊不由得松开了自己的衬衣领口。  
“已经看过了。”  
“就不能多打几个字吗，非得一个字一个字往外蹦”对面的人情绪有些不满。  
“好不容易有时间看会儿手机，文总，我可不是你的客户呀。”  
不等文星伊回复，对方赶紧又发了消息过来，文星伊笑了笑，她对这只小猫的反应十分满意，难得在公司露出严肃以外的表情。  
“文总，这些是需要你过目的文件和接下来的日程安排”秘书将一叠文件放在文星伊的办公桌上，她看着文星伊的表情有些诧异。  
“知道了，有什么问题我会再通知你”文星伊停顿一下，抬眼看着秘书，“下次进来记得敲门”  
“文总……我，我敲了的……”秘书有些惶恐。  
“哦，是吗”她尴尬地干咳几声，“没事了，你可以出去了。”  
秘书连连点头，诚惶诚恐地出了办公室，“真是奇了怪了……”  
文星伊打开手机，对面已经发来了数条消息。  
“看了不评价一下吗？”  
“这可是送给你的礼物哦”  
“文总今天这么冷漠吗，在床上你可不是这副模样”  
“唉，莫不是有其他莺莺燕燕，那自然是顾不上我了。”  
见对面的言词愈发大胆起来，她赶紧回消息堵住对方的嘴，“送给我的礼物？你不是写明了送给粉丝的礼物？”  
“你不是我的粉丝吗？真让人难过”  
“当然是了，我是你的头号粉丝”  
“这还差不多。”  
“我记得你的拍摄行程今天结束吧，今晚回A市吗？”  
丁辉人看见文星伊的回复，不由挑了挑眉，“怎么，你就这么急不可耐了？”  
“关心关心大明星的行程而已。”  
丁辉人歪着头看手机，“加补了几个镜头，估计还得几天，你呢”  
“我今晚有空”文星伊看见丁辉人的回复，迟疑了一下，把消息栏已经打好的字删掉，“新跟了项目，得忙一阵。”  
“导演喊我了，之后再联系，bye”  
然后对面再没了回复，文星伊看着手机里将近一个月才收到的几条消息，心里有些难以明说的意味，“也好，今晚去酒店工作吧。”  
晚上九点半，A市。  
丁辉人下了飞机直接到酒店，她拿出房卡开门，房间漆黑一片，屋内果然没人。她把行李箱拖进房内，脱掉西装外套和脸上戴着的黑色口罩，一头倒在床上。  
“没想到这个家伙这么好骗，好不容易回趟A市，一个人睡会不会太寂寞了……”丁辉人躺在床上无聊地刷手机。  
“滴——”突然传来了房卡开门声，丁辉人警觉地坐了起来。  
文星伊穿着正装手里还拿着一个文件袋，脸上有些倦容，显然是刚工作完不久。  
“你不是说你……”文星伊看着眼前许久未见的人，惊讶之余还不忘观察丁辉人穿的衣服，“你就这样穿着从外面回来了？”  
丁辉人看着文星伊眨了眨眼，“有什么问题吗？”说着还将挡在胸前的长发全部撩到后面，露出好看的肩膀，“这不就是我视频里穿的衣服吗？”丁辉人站起来慢慢靠近文星伊，“怎么，见到我有这么不开心吗，一直这副表情……”  
丁辉人的手抚上文星伊胸前的口袋，用手指细细描绘上面精致的花纹，看也不看衣服的主人一眼，仿佛她只是对这件衣服十分感兴趣，熟悉的木调香涌入鼻腔，她不由吸了吸鼻子，“文总这么晚来这儿，总不会是来谈你新跟的项目吧——”  
不等丁辉人说完，文星伊将手里的包和文件袋一把扔到地上，按住丁辉人的肩膀将她抵在门上。文星伊用手勾起丁辉人的下巴，吻了上去，甚至有些用力地咬了她的唇，丁辉人有些吃痛，更加用力地回吻。文星伊的腿抵在辉人双腿之间，手慢慢往下，伸进她的吊带里熟练地解开内衣扣，顺势摸了上去。  
文星伊吻住辉人的唇角，舌尖顺着脸颊舔上右耳耳侧，“最重要的项目可不就在这里了。”  
“嗯……”辉人轻哼一声，眼睛里仿佛蒙上一层水雾，她轻轻推开文星伊，“文总，不是还有很多文件要处理吗？”她声音有些戏谑，带着被情欲裹挟的低哑。  
文星伊不理会，她再度逼近，手继续往下，摸上辉人裸露在外的小腹，抵在辉人双腿之间的膝盖若即若离地磨蹭着，“现在这种情况，你认为我还有工作的必要吗？”  
辉人有些难耐地扭动了身子，她不甘示弱地扯着文星伊的领带，贴近文星伊的耳朵，“那就来做吧。”文星伊一把将她抱到了床上躺着，手里脱掉辉人西装裤的速到倒是不急不慢。  
丁辉人突然坐了起来，双腿张开直接跨坐在文星伊的大腿上，离开西装裤只隔着一层薄薄的布料，文星伊可以清楚地感觉到辉人贴上来的柔软和濡湿，此时的她感觉自己的心正在被眼前这只小猫的利爪有一下没一下地挠着，她不自觉半眯上眼睛。  
“我说……你把我脱成这样，自己穿这么正经，不太公平吧？”辉人的眼睛直勾勾盯着文星伊，手里却已经松开文星伊的领带将衬衫的扣子一颗颗解下。折腾了好一番，两人得以坦诚相见，辉人满意地舔舔嘴角，脸上的酒窝若隐若现。  
文星伊搂着辉人，低头吻向她的脖子，再到锁骨，一路向下，另一只手却也没闲着，她轻轻抚摸着辉人下身的柔软，湿漉的液体沾满她的指尖。文星伊抬手舔了舔挂满晶莹的手指，低低地笑，“宝贝，你过于热情了。”  
辉人当然不会不感到害羞，她一把抱住文星伊的肩膀用力咬了一口，留下一排牙印，“当然热情，我可一个月没吃肉了。”文星伊的手指不客气地进入她的身体，权当对她在自己肩膀狠狠咬一口的惩罚，只留下对方一片急促的喘息声。辉人的身体不自觉地向后仰，双手抓紧了身下的床单，嘴里难以抑制地呻吟，“慢……慢一点”  
文星伊却像是没听见小猫难得对她流露的请求，手指被体内的柔软包裹的感觉太过于温暖舒适，她忍不住伸入第二根手指，小猫的呻吟声变得更加细碎起来，身体也变得愈发柔软起来。  
“嗯……轻点”辉人眼眉上挑，语调里带着喑哑和飘离，文星伊微微向前拉近两人的距离，手指也进入得更深一些，声音也有一些发紧“你不知道你这样只会让我更快吗？”她的手指在小猫体内弯曲着，有时重重地按压，有时轻轻地磨蹭着。  
文星伊的手指突然停了下来，“视频里的表情，再做一遍给我看。”  
辉人甩开挡在眼前的头发，抿抿嘴表示装傻，“什么表情？”  
见她装傻，文星伊的手指轻轻动了动，而对于此刻的丁辉人来讲这种程度无疑只是隔靴搔痒，为了让自己好受些她决定不再跟文星伊玩兜圈子的把戏。她主动地抬起腿再往前跨坐了些，体内细微的距离变化让她的体温升高，“是这样吗？”丁辉人低下身子歪着头抬眼望着，舌尖似有似无地舔着下唇，黑色的发像被眼底的柔雾打湿般黏在眉眼之间。  
文星伊见状不置可否，发出一声轻微的喟叹，加快了手里的动作，辉人皱着眉头，眼神越发迷离，“不行了，唔……”语调开始变得破碎，文星伊的手却没有停下，一阵熟悉的热流感从她身体涌了出去，她的指尖收紧，体内的液体不断顺着文星伊的指缝流下，染湿了身下的床单。  
小猫懒懒地躺在床上，嘴角微微勾起，看上去有些满足又有些疲倦，文星伊抱着她，拨开她额间被汗水打湿的头发轻轻吻了上去。  
“累了？”  
“嗯……”辉人只从鼻子里发出一点声音，听着让人感到脆弱又惹人怜，文星伊心痒痒地低头吻了吻她的鼻尖。  
“有人说过你像只小猫吗？”  
“猫？”辉人躺在文星伊怀里抬头望她，“我的粉丝只说我像小狗狗”说到粉丝，她又笑了起来，只是与面对文星伊时的笑似乎不太相同，没那么诱惑，只多了些温柔。  
“因为他们没见过你现在的样子……”话还没说完，身边传来了均匀的呼吸声，经过几天的大夜拍摄再从外地赶回来，现在又消耗了这么多精力，不累反而显得不正常了。  
文星伊轻轻将辉人放下，抽出身后的枕头垫在她的头下，替她盖好被子。她随意披上丁辉人的外套，捡起刚刚被她扔在地上的文件袋和包包，无奈地摇头：“你倒是睡着了，我还有得忙。”


End file.
